dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jared Kincaid
Jared Kincaid is a scion of a human and a demon. He is a mercenary and the bodyguard and driver for the Archive, Ivy. He first appears in Death Masks. Description In Death Masks, we first meet Kincaid when he brought the Archive to Harry Dresden's apartment. He's introduced as driver, bodyguard, and babysitter—and he claims he's trustworthy because he's paid up through April and might find a better offer by then. Ivy says he's ethical in his way.Death Masks, ch. 10 He used Dragon's Breath rounds against Red Court vampires at the Wrigley Field duel. Kincaid said they were incendiary rounds and he'd turn Harry onto the guy he knew.Small Favor, ch. 43''Death Masks, ch. 30 He is super-humanly strong. He cannot see in the dark, but he can see active IR systems with his unaided eyes. He has overcome the issues with the human nervous system that impede accurate shooting, and so has never been known to miss a target. His ability to recover from vicious injuries is greater than a wizard's, and he does not seem to age, as he still appears in his middle years despite reaching maturity centuries ago. In ''Blood Rites, Harry Dresden confronts Kincaid on whether he's human, then calls him a liar when Kincaid says he is. Harry comments that Kincaid shoots and never misses. Plain humans miss sometimes. Harry saw Kincaid hit every target he aimed for at the fight in Wrigley Field in Death Masks.Blood Rites, ch. 10 Harry sees Kincaid through his Sight. Kincaid appears as an enormous, malformed man with curled horns and bat-like wings coming out from his shoulders and dragging on the ground behind him.Blood Rites, ch. 31 At this point, Kincaid starts to be known as the Hound of Hell, or just the Hellhound.Blood Rites, ch. 35 Biography In [Rites], it turns out that Kincaid is a scion, the child of a demon and a human. He is centuries old, and worked as the right arm and assassin for Vlad Drakul.Blood Rites, ch. 35 Ebenezar McCoy and Kincaid are bitterly opposed to each other. Kincaid knows of McCoy's position as the Blackstaff of the White Council and about Casaverde.Blood Rites, ch. 30 McCoy threatened to kill Kincaid on sight for the latter's actions in Istanbul in the 19th century. In Small Favor, Kincaid worked for Ivy's grandmother and Ivy's mother confided in him before she killed herself, but it was not Kincaid she was in love with.Small Favor, ch. 46 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, at the meeting of the seconds, he plays the role of the emissary since it is past the current the Archive's bedtime.Death Masks, ch. 17 Fighting erupts at the duel between Paolo Ortega and Harry Dresden and vampires charge the field. In the melee, Kincaid scoops up the Archive and races to the dugout. Along the way he whips out a gun so fast his arm blurs and he pops the vampire between the eyes, then into its belly, all with perfect aim while running and carrying a child. He incinerates two vamps with specially loaded shotgun from the dugout with perfect aim. Smoothly pulls out a new gun, shoots a vamp leaping at him, spins and literally puts a shot down a vampires throat that was charging him from behind. — When The Archive asks him who broke the sanctity of the duel first, he said he couldn't tell but Dresden was winning. Afterward, Harry asks him about his weapons, Kincaid says they're incendiary rounds, good for vamps, but the heat warps the guns and the second shot can blow back on you. It's necessary to use throw-away guns, he knows a guy, he'll have him call Harry. ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry hires him as part of a small team to take out Mavra's scourge of Black Court vampires. Kincaid warns Harry that if he reneged on the money he'd have to protect his business interests. Harry reminds him of his death curse—Kincaid says not a problem, he'd use a rifle at a thousand yards. ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Kincaid went on vacation with Karrin Murphy to Hawaii;Dead Beat, ch. 1, 15 & 43 he gave her an FN P-90 personal defense weapon in a box of Belgium chocolates.White Night, ch. 43 The P90 makes its first appearance in the battle of the Deeps.White Night, ch. 39 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor he is gravely injured while defending Ivy from the Denarians.Small Favor, ch. 34-35 He proved to be a match for several of them, most impressively achieving a killshot on both Denarians restraining Harry Dresden with a single bullet.Small Favor, ch. 33 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry contacted Ivy through writing a note, asking for information on where Maggie was being held. Kincaid calls Harry for Ivy and acts a go between over the phone.Changes, ch. 19 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry realizes that Murphy has not used him as a resource to track possible shooters of Harry Dresden because she fears it might be him.Ghost Story, ch. 19 It is revealed that Kincaid actually shot Dresden at Dresden's own request.Ghost Story, ch. 49 References Category:Recurring characters Category:Scions and changelings Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Small Favor Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story